


Dragon's attraction

by Envyskitty



Series: Take a chance [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anonymous Sex, Blood and Violence, Building trust, Clubbing, Cussing, Displays of Anger, Dragons, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masks, Master/Pet, Mutual Masturbation, Predator/Prey, Ron is an ass, Safewords, Seelie Court, Skinny Dipping, Sleeping Together, Swimming, Trust, Unseelie Court, Voyeurism, collar and leash, throne, tooth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envyskitty/pseuds/Envyskitty
Summary: This is a side chapter to my story Take a chance, it can be read after chapter four of that or on its own. Pansy goes home with a mysterious man and takes the chance at unlocking a new side of herself.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Charlie Weasley
Series: Take a chance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655659
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: TDP Random Prompt Challenge March 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily full of smut. Read the tags. This is not beta'd and was written for the TDP March Prompt challenge. Word of the day was tooth.

Pansy swiped her hand through her wet pixie cut trying to catch her breath as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. The women’s restroom was packed but she paid no mind to the women around her instead, taking a moment longer than most would to straighten herself up. Her white horned mask was still perfectly in place. She had spelled her makeup to be waterproof as anything less would be foolish to wear at Club Wave. 

Her pale hands straightened her white halter top, before smoothing down her white skirt. She had enchanted her outfit to be mostly waterproof so it didn’t show off her assets fully under the water. You could wear another color to the club but white was preferred for the black light spell they cast at midnight. Lighting up the whole club to look like the dark depths of the ocean. Shoving her anxiety away, Pansy straightened her spine before swaying out of the bathroom. 

She tried not to squeak as strong arms pulled her into a dark corner. Her body was pushed against the cold stone wall as rough lips crashed down on her. The only thing that kept her from pulling out her wand was the flash of the iridescent dragon tooth. Her hands slipped over the man's shoulders, threading themselves through his wet hair. The kiss became hungry quickly, Pansy sinking her teeth into his bottom lip several times. He let out a growl forcing his tongue into her mouth, battling for dominance.

Pansy moaned softly as his hands wandered up the front of her halter top, his hands cupping her breasts roughly. Her breath came out in pants as he stepped away from her heated body. She could feel his eyes trace over her, her nipples clearly seen through her top from his touch. 

“Come back to my place,” he told her his voice coming out in a rough husk. 

Pansy tried to ignore the sound of blood rushing through her ears as arousal pooled between her legs. Her mind drifted to Draco when she left him though he was aggressively making out with another man. She figured he wouldn’t want to be interrupted. Figuring she could tell him later, Pansy stretched out her hand, nodding her head slightly. 

The man’s touch was firm as he led the way to the club entrance. Not stopping once to look around for anyone or grab anything. Once outside he paused to let Pansy catch her breath. 

“I’ll let you choose if the masks stay on or not?” he told her as he turned to look down at her. With her boots on he was only an inch or so taller than her. 

Pansy chewed on her lower lip thinking for a moment. “They can stay on,” she told him getting into position to sidelong apparate with him. 

~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived in darkness, the man telling her to hold on for a second as he flicked his wand. The light from the candles revealed a decent sized flat and the man standing next to a minibar. He gestured to the selection, asking if she wanted anything. To which she shook her head to, she had just enough at the club to give her a light buzz. She had a feeling she needed her wits about her tonight. 

“We can do this as most do this, or I can unlock something new for you. Something you’ve probably thought of doing, but you have an image to protect. What shall it be little one?” he asked staying on the other side of the room from her. 

Pansy paced for a moment, looking around at the flat. Taking in how impersonal it was. It was fully in order, something she had never seen before in a single man’s house. She arched her brow before sitting in one of the chairs. 

“I need to know first if you’re attached to anyone? I don’t need anyone to get all vengeful and come after me. I have enough people who can’t stand me as is,” she mused. 

The man chuckled, moving to the seat across from her. “No to be honest I don’t even live here full time. I reside in Romania and visit here when it suits me. I’ve been at Club Wave so frequently because someone caught my attention,” he replied with a wink from beneath his red dragon mask. 

Pansy was thankful her mask hid her blush. She averted her eyes, unsure why she felt so flustered under this man’s gaze. “What if I want to stop during this new experience?” 

“You only need say worm and I’ll stop or slug and I’ll slow down,” he told her his eyes watching for her reaction. He laughed as her mouth twisted in a grimace. “They’re not normal words uttered during sex makes one take notice and stop quickly,” 

Pansy nodded her understanding. Her eyes focused on the wall for a moment before nodding once more. “Alright.”

“Stand up,” the man commanded his voice firm. 

Standing slowly, Pansy felt her breath catch in her throat as she waited. He approached his eyes flashing beneath the fierce mask as he began circling her. Stopping behind her he reached out, easily untying her top. Throwing it to the side his fingers traced over her neck, sliding slowly over the sides of her pert breasts. He pressed his firm body against her back, instructing her not to move as he removed her skirt. 

Leaving her in her white g-string, he instructed her to kneel with her legs spread, her hands atop her thighs, palms up. He told her to wait there as he went to the far was revealing a hidden panel. Pansy’s eyes took in each of the items he took out. He returned with items in hand, kneeling in front of her with each item laid out so she could fully see them. 

“Since this is our first time together, I’ll be taking it lightly. We need to establish trust for some of the stuff I have and enjoy doing. For now, I have a candle, a collar with a leash and a pair of handcuffs that are easy to get out of. Now if any of these are too much I can put them back. Otherwise, we can start building that trust.”

Pansy felt her thigh muscles straining but held her position as her eyes gazed at the items. A thrill went through her for each one but nothing close to fear. “These are alright,” she told him simply. 

He tsked wagging a finger in front of her masked face. “I’ll need you to finish your replies from now on with Master,” he husked as he picked up the collar, standing up to look down upon her. 

She raised her head to meet his hungry gaze, exposing her pale neck to him. “Yes, Master,” she whispered.   
He snapped the collar around her neck easily, before clipping on the collar. “Come pet,” he called as he scooped up the other items to lead the way to his bedroom. 

Her new Master made a clicking sound as he motioned for her to jump on to the bed as if she were a cat. His fingers slid from her hair, down along her arched back once she was on her hands and knees on the bed. 

“Good, girl,” he praised. “This will be a long night so I want to give you some cream before we get to it,” he told her dropping the leash to begin undressing. 

Pansy’s hazel eyes widened a touch as his freckled skin was revealed. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as her eyes traveled down the trail of red hair that led to the top of his trousers. He efficiently removed his clothes, taking his time to show her exactly what she was in for. She had the urge to reach out but something in his lust-filled eyes taunted her to do it, in a way telling her she’d regret it if she did. 

“I knew I chose well,” he growled as he stepped forward his thick cock fully at attention. 

His fingers dug into her hair, guiding her lips to his cock slow enough that she could say the magic word if she desired. Instead Pansy darted out her tongue to lap at the precum beaded on the tip of his cock. He tsked but pushed her forward without a reprimand. Once his member passed her soft lips the Dragon began fucking her mouth at a slow pace, letting her adjust to his girth. 

Soon he was fucking her face almost harder than anyone had fucked her cunt. All the while his opposite hand smoothed along her back, petting her as he showered her with praise. “Such a good girl. That’s it kitten, take it all. You’re such a beautiful kitten earning your treat well. Obedient little slut, get ready for your treat,” he growled finally. 

Pansy surprised herself, swallowing the salty cream as if it really was a treat. The wetness between her legs had tripled since arriving, she was surprised she hadn’t experienced her own orgasm while being used. 

Fingers snapped loudly in front of her face bringing her back to the present. “We’re not done yet, kitten unless you feel like saying one of those magical words,”

“No, Master,” she husked her voice raw from the throat fucking she received.   
“Wonderful, I want you to lay your head against the pillow, face down, and put your hands behind your back,” he instructed as he lit grabbed the handcuffs lined in black fur. 

The click of the restraints, panicked Pansy for a moment before she felt the strong hand pet along her back, soothing her once more. With a flick of his wand, the red candle was lit. An unexpected sting radiated through her left ass cheek as he spanked her, followed by the same pain radiating through the right one. After several smacks, he rubbed her ass with both palms soothing her pain. His fingers hooked in the sides of her panties, pulling them down slowly. 

With her body fully exposed he reached for the candle. Gently dripping it along her back to give her a taste of it. When he saw she was aroused from it he smirked under his mask. His free hand trailed between her ass cheeks, stopping as they reached her sopping cunt. The Dragon tilted the candle just right causing a stream of wax to drip over the curve of her backside as his finger slid easily inside of her. 

Not waiting long he slid in a second finger, smirking at her reaction to the mix of pain and pleasure. He scissored his fingers slowly, his thumb reaching out to press against her bundle of nerves. Her cries of pleasure, was music to his ear, causing his cock to grow hard once more. With his control over her and himself firmly in place, he commanded her to come on his fingers. A groan left his throat to mix with her moans as her cunt fluttered around his fingers. 

Setting the candle aside, he removed his fingers slowly. Reaching over, he pulled a condom from the side drawer. He preferred the first time to use the muggle way of birth control, as they were easier to have and less expensive than birth control potions. After he slid the condom on the Dragon moved to cage his new pet in, his lips trailing along her neck. 

“Are you okay my pet? Are you ready?” he growled his questions softly as he nipped at her ear. 

“Yes, Master,” she whispered her voice breathless. 

With a smirk, he slowly sank into his new pet savoring the feel of her wrapped around his thick cock. Taking in the look of pleasure only her open mouth gave a hint of. He stretched her slowly easing her into it with shallow thrusts till he was fully seated inside her. He only hesitated a minute before he set a brutal pace, bringing them both to high heights before he quickly slowed to shallow thrusts once more. A whine escaped her throat as her fingers clenched the pillow when he did it the fourth time. 

“Please, Master?” Pansy gasped as she was denied a fifth time the release she was desperate for. 

His pace picked up once more, harder than any of the other times. Urging her to come with him. Their growls and pants filling the room as the bed squeaked, banging against the wall. He growled his praises as she clenched around his cock milking it for every last seed it could get. 

~~~~~~~

Pansy sighed as her wrists were released. Her male companion told her to stay as he left the bed. He returned quickly set down a variety of items on the nightstand. She had her eyes closed, her breathing ragged, but she could make out the thud of each object. First warm cloth cleaned gently between her legs. Nimble fingers peeled away the wax gently before the freshly dipped rag cleaned up the residue from the wax. She was gently turned over and sat up before he handed her a bottle of water.

Once he was sure he led her to the bathroom to use it before returning her to bed. Pansy had never felt so pampered after sex or so cared for at any time in her life. The tears welled up in her eyes as he enclosed her in his embrace, the covers encasing them. 

“You did so well, pet. May I remove your mask so you can sleep?” he whispered into the darkness of the room. 

Seeing no harm in it, Pansy simply nodded. His fingers slid under the edge. Pulling it away to set it on the nightstand before he did it with his own mask. Pansy kept her eyes closed, not quite ready to see who she had slept with. A light kiss grazed her lips as she drifted into a deep sleep. 

~~~~~~~

The next morning Pansy awoke alone in the large bed. She tried to stifle her disappointment as she clutched the blanket to her bare chest. Shimmering hazel eyes took in the scant room before turning to the nightstand. She was mildly surprised to find a note resting against her mask. 

If you wish to continue building trust together, meet back here in five days. Leave the mask at home and dress in a red dress. 

~CW

~~~~~~~~~

Charlie Weasley arrived in Romania that morning ready to get back to work, sure inside that she would do what she was told. She was a good pet after all.


	2. Swimming pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy goes for a swim and finds out who her Dragon is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 prompt Swimming. Not beta'd. There was going to be smut but I got tired, so definite smut in the next chapter.

Pansy walked around Draco's pool with ease, as if she owned it. Since Narcissa left she had been staying with him off and on. She had cut off all contact with her parents the day she chopped her hair. Wanting a clean start Pansy didn't care if it left her homeless. Knowing she was always welcome Pansy came and went as she pleased.

Today Draco was gone so she decided to go for a swim in her favorite black bikini. Knowing Draco was to be gone for awhile she had sent an owl to the Dragon man. Tonight they were supposed to meet at his flat but her letter invited him to the manor instead. 

Her toes dipped into the heated water, a sigh escaping her lips as she immersed herself. Swimming had always been her favorite thing and something she missed terribly while at Hogwarts. It brought her such peace and helped her stay in shape. She started with a butterfly stroke before lazily swimming on her back. Time passed so easily as she floated in the warm water. 

Coming up for air as she reached the far side of the pool, Pansy held back a scream. A bulky figure stood looking down upon her. The only thing keeping her from swimming away was the flash of a dragon fang. The Malfoy's had been ordered to limit their wards to only keep out muggles. Otherwise they could've holed up in Malfoy Manor for ages. 

Pansy swam back a ways stopping where she could make out the man clearly. He was fairly tall, taller than her and very broad. She knew that though, her hazel eyes focused on his face. He had a bit of scruff along his jawline and upper lip. His amber eyes shimmered as he looked down upon her. 

"Are you going to come out, pet?" He mused aloud. 

"It's so nice in here though, care to join me?" 

Pansy watched closely as he inclined his head before his scared fingers pulling his shirt up. In the sunlight she could make out the various healed burns as well as scars both deep and shallow ones. She noticed the variety of tattoos along his forearms as he fully removed his shirt. He slowly unbuckled his belt while Pansy waded into shallow waters. Standing to watch the show she held back a sigh as he removed his pants and boxers in one go. 

A squeak escaped her as he dove into the pool, splashing her with water in the process. He moved so smoothly through the water heading straight for her. Popping up in front of her he flicked his wet hair back. 

"Now what do you want, little pet?" He purred as he placed his fingers on her waist. 

"Tell me your name," she states simply her hazel eyes meeting his gaze easily. "With your looks I'm thinking you're a Weasley, but you did say you live in Romania so I may be wrong."

Her hands left the water to trail over his chest. 

"Aye, I'm a Weasley, Charlie Weasley to be exact."


	3. A chase and a show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10- word Sleep. This is not beta'd and full of smut, you've been warned.

Before she could respond his fingers dug into her pale flesh lifting her slightly as he moved her deeper into the pool. He pressed her against the stone wall of the pool causing her to hiss as the rough edges cut into her back. His lips were upon hers instantly devouring her sounds of pain. His fingers made quick work of the ties on her bikini top and bottom. 

Returning the kiss with a hunger she had never felt, Pansy's fingers reached to curl around his thick cock. 

He smacked her hand away with a tsk. Grabbing her wrists in his he pinned them to the stone. “Mustn’t touch until told, pet,” he growled before attacking her lips once more.

Pansy let out a whimper of need as his lips wandered from her lips down her neck. With practiced ease he put her wrists in one large hand using the other to palm and toy with her breasts. His calloused fingers teased her nipples into peaks. 

Abruptly he pulled her from the wall, pulling her along to the shallow end of the pool. Charlie lifted her with ease to sit on the pool edge, his tongue and teeth taking a moment to tease her thighs. 

“How is your pain tolerance?” he asked his breath teasing her wet slit as he spread her lips. 

“I’m not sure, I think I can handle a fair bit,” she told him, her voice wavering as she watched him look over her most intimate parts as if he found treasure. 

“Hmm, we’ll have to test that later,” he mused as he pulled her hood back slightly to get access to her button. 

His finger slipped easily along her slit gathering her wetness on it. “Have a taste, then lead me to your room,” he commanded. His voice held no room for argument as he pressed his finger to her lips. 

Pansy opened up easily. She had experimented with herself, curious at one point, she found she didn’t mind the salty taste of her own juices. Lapping at his finger like she was a starved cat, Pansy watched his eyes dilate with lust a deeper growl than she had heard before escaping him. 

“Run,” he husked.

Pansy felt a thrill go through her, her hands gripping her breasts so she could run easily. Cautious of the water she made her way into Malfoy Manor. She could move through the Manor blind, as much as she had been in it over the years. The sun had started to go down making it likely she would have to. The sound of Charlie’s feet connecting with the tiled floors reached Pany’s ears causing her heart rate to pick up as she darted for the stair. 

Stumbling up the stairs she tried to quiet her breathing and steps, but still, she could hear him following, stalking her like prey. As she reached the top she let go of her dignity, getting down to crawl over the marbled floor. She figured this would lose him, possibly sending him the opposite direction. With her heart hammering, she tried not to still as she heard his steps go silent. Reaching her door Pansy opened it silently, only to scream as strong arms lifted her off the floor. 

Kicking her door open the rest of the way Charlie threw her upon the bed. Spreading her legs, he dipped his tongue along her slit. “My, my you enjoyed that my pet. Didn’t you?” he questioned, his breathing even as she panted below him. 

“I’ll have to chase you more in the future. I like a good hunt. Now put a show on for me darlin’” he commanded, flicking his wand to light the candles in her room.

Once Charlie let her thighs go Pansy crawled up to prop herself against the pile of pillows on her king bed. She sat there a moment at a loss of what show he wanted. He quirked a brow letting her know she knew exactly what he wanted. Her eyes zero in on his hand stroking along his thick cock as he stood beside her bed. 

With heated cheeks Pansy spread her legs wide, her fingers tugging at the hard peaks of her breasts, before slowly sliding one down her body. She had never felt so exposed, her skin heating as he commanded her to spread her lips. The heat of his gaze seared her as he took in her exposed cunt once more. One hand kept her lips spread as he commanded while her other fingers pressed against her pearl. A gasp left her mouth as she began rubbing, her eyes closed as her speed picked up. Letting go of her lips, her hips began to buck as she immersed herself in the pleasure.

“Stop,” Charlie told her firmly, stepping towards her. “Follow my instructions closely now pet, or I’ll have to punish you,” he told her as she panted. 

“Open your eyes, good now spread your lips,” he growled his free hand petting her hair as he continued to stroke himself slowly. “Rub your clit, don’t close your eyes or let your lips close. I want to watch your pussy gush as you come,” he husked.

With a slight nod, Pansy began again. Her teeth bit into her lip slightly as she began again. Quickly her moans filled the room, each time she neared the edge, Charlie commanded her to stop. Her moans grew frustrated as it became harder to follow all of his commands. His fingers slid down, clasping her throat slightly. His command to come was blissful, she struggled but succeeded in meeting his gaze as she came. Charlie watched her pussy cream as it grasped at air, wanting to milk his cock. 

Her cries of ecstasy filled his ears as he slid his dick slowly inside her pulsing cunt. A groan escaped him as he watched her stretch with every inch she took of him. Once fully inside he began a brutal pace as he pinned her wrists to the bed. The noise of the bed hitting the wall urged him on as did the nails in his back as she gripped him tight. Lifting her legs to his shoulders, he bent her in half. He wished to hear the sounds of her bliss for a long time to come. 

“Are you okay with a facial,” he asked between grunts as he neared her release. 

“I’m not sure what that is but I’ll try it for you,” she replied her voice a pitch higher as she neared her release. 

“I would spray my seed on your face, pet,” he whispered near her ear as he bent her further. 

“Yes, Master. Yes, please I just need to come,” Pansy cried out as she neared her peak once more so close to the edge it was hard to hold back. 

His finger found her clit once more as he urged her to come, his own orgasm approaching. Charlie watched her arch off the bed, her cries of pleasure growing louder. A moment after she began milking him with her tight cunt he pulled out his seed shooting out in thick streams to coat her face and tits. 

With a sigh, he left the bed. His fingers scooped up his seed, feeding it to her slowly as she kept her eyes closed. Once he was satisfied he praised her, leaving to grab a cloth from her bathroom. He tenderly wiped his seed from her, praising her as he did so. As he finished her he hummed softly before moving to clean himself up. 

“Stay the night? This bed is big enough for both of us to sleep in,” Pansy laughed as her hazel eyes took him in once more.

“Aye’, I’ll even be here when you awake in the morning if you want?” he told her before pointing his and at the window, summoning both of their clothes. 

“I’d like that,” she yawned as she looked out at the night sky. 

She could hear Draco return home, but paid it no mind as she curled up on Charlie’s chest. When she was younger she never would have thought she’d end up here, but she was grateful for all the changes she had made thus far.


	4. Dragon court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie surprises Pansy with an invitation to a ball in Romania. 
> 
> Is it more than Pansy signed up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this is very very AU to Harry Potter. I added Fae xD I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> This story is not beta'd 
> 
> This story is for day 15- word Throne. 
> 
> Some smut in this chapter but not much, also slight graphic violence which will become more graphic in future chapters most likely. You are responsible for your own media consumption read the tags first.

“There’s a ball in Romania tonight. Care to go, pet?” Charlie asked as he traced circles with his fingers along her bare stomach.

The sun had stirred them both from a restful sleep. Neither of them moved much, enjoying the warmth of each other. Charlie’s invite caught Pansy off guard but she couldn’t help the sly smile crossing her face. As she rolled over to face him her nipples hardened as they pressed against his bare skin. Before she could reply his mouth devoured hers in a hungry kiss. 

“Yes, Master. I’d enjoy joining you,” she husked as she rolled him to his back with little resistance. 

Charlie gave a slight growl as she kissed her way down his body nipping randomly as she went. His fingers gripped her hair as she reached the tip of his hardened member. Her tongue darting out to lap up his precum. Before she could tease him any longer he forced his cock into her mouth with a tsking sound. 

“Teasing pets get their mouths fucked. Tap my thigh thrice if it’s too much, pet,” he groaned out before he began a punishing pace, using her mouth as he saw fit. 

Pansy realized quickly this was a thing her Master enjoyed greatly; she herself couldn’t deny how wet it made her, to be used. Her tongue lapped at his cock as much as it could as he plunged down her throat with rough thrusts. Before he could cum down he pulled her away, panting slightly. 

His hand reached out like a snake striking her hand away from its place between her legs. “I have several instructions for you my pet so listen closely. You will not touch yourself or find a release of any kind till tonight, and you’ll only get it then if you’re a good girl. I will abstain as well. You will meet me at my flat tonight, I should warn you this is a kinkcentric ball. Are you still in, my pet?” he mused as his fingers played between her thighs ramping her up. “I’ll be asking a lot of you tonight if you choose to go. It is moving fast for our new partnership, but there’s a connection between us I think you can handle it, and trust me to stop if needed. Yes, pet?”

“Yes, Master,” Pansy breathed out her mind surprisingly focused on his every word as he played her pussy like a fiddle, strumming her closer to release. 

“Good girl,” he growled, pulling his hand back to lap at a finger before giving her a turn at tasting herself. “You will bring your necklace and wear your nicest ball gown. As well as your best jewels. Meet me at my flat at ten tonight. Don’t be late,” he told her before giving her another all-consuming kiss. 

Charlie removed himself from the bed, dressing slowly as he looked Pansy over. She was watching him just as intently her hands staying upon the sheet instead of diving between her legs. 

“Walk me out,” he instructed once he was fully dressed. 

Pansy scrambled from the bed summoning her silk robe. Slipping it on she hooked her arm through his offered arm. Leading him from the room she ignored the sudden feeling of an intense gaze upon her back. Walking him out without incident she bid him goodbye, promising to meet him later that night. Once the door was shut once more she made her way to the kitchen. 

Draco was already there instructing the house elves in what they would be making for breakfast. He nodded his blonde head towards the dining room, showing her she should lead the way in. Taking a seat at the shrunk table that could once seat at least twenty-five, it now could seat four comfortably. Her eyes took in Draco slouched in his chair, something he only did when hungover or going through a crisis. His robe hung open slightly showing off scarred pale skin. 

Pansy ignored it easily already over fawning over him as she did when she was younger. They sat there silently neither of them yet ready to ask the questions on their minds. Once the house-elves delivered cups of hot tea and full plates of Belgian waffles slathered in their respective favorite fruits, they perked up. 

“Was that a Weasley I saw upon your arm, this morning?” Draco asked finally as he started on the second half of his waffle. 

“Yes, Charlie,” she told him simply as she sipped her tea, her eyes met his storm grey gaze in a challenge. Daring him to say anything rude. 

Draco surprised her with a shrug. “I heard he trains dragons, seems fitting for you,” he teased before taking another bite, strawberry syrup escaping his mouth to slid down the corner of it. 

Pansy rolled her eyes at his quip. “And you, somethings up, you’re not hungover so you’re obviously going through a crisis. Do tell,” she told him, delicately taking a bite of her own waffle slathered in raspberries, the tart taste bursting on her tongue. 

Draco slouched once more in his chair, his fingers tugging at his platinum locks. “Well if you didn’t already know I kissed Pot...I mean Harry at the Club Wave you dragged me to.”

“Bought time,” Pansy interrupted. 

Draco shot her a glare before continuing, ”Yeah, well it would have been grand if he wasn’t dating Granger...fuck...Hermione,” he seethed, swiping his cup angrily off the table. “Now we’re trying to call each other by our first names, though I’m the one that seems to be struggling the most. We’re also going to attempt to date each other,” he told her, a dark laugh escaping him at the absurdity. 

“Sorry,” Draco mumbled to the house-elf as it cleaned up the broken cup quickly before rushing off with a bow. 

Pansy sat back in her chair, absorbing what he just admitted to her. “Well that will be interesting,” she told him simply, not sure what else to say. 

She tried not to flinch as Draco angrily slammed his chair to the ground as he stood up before storming from the room. She’d never say it but occasions like this would make her remember the few times she witnessed Lucius lose himself in anger. Shuddering away the memories she turned instead to her food, knowing it was best to leave Draco to himself for the time being. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The day passed quickly as Pansy prepared for the ball. She groomed herself completely making sure everything was pleasing to the eye. Her hair was done by an expert stylist she had on call that also did her manicure, pedicure, and makeup. Pansy was thrilled to have such a talented witch in her pocket. Putting a stasis charm on her hair and makeup, Pansy donned her ball gown and jewels. With her mask in hand as she apparated to her Master’s flat.

Charlie was waiting with his mask on, wearing a black tailored three-piece suit with a crimson tie. He gestured for her to don her mask before he stepped up to the table, that had a lone rag on it. One her white was in place she stepped up taking a corner of the rag as he did. Feeling the familiar tug at her navel, Pansy braced herself. She had traveled by portkey several times with her family when she was younger.

They landed gracefully in an open field instead of leading her towards the large castle in the distance he directed them into the woods. She could see a faint glow as she walked on the beaten-down path, holding her dress close so as not to snag it on any branches. Soon they found themselves in front of a tent large enough for them to enter without crouching. It was made from blue dragon skin, which surprised Pansy greatly. 

Charlie moved them to the side letting another couple enter before them. “We like to make sure that every part of a dragon is used when it passes. They almost always pass from old age, at least the ones in our care,” he explained somberly. “You have another chance to turn back, pet. What you see in there may surprise you,” his fingers played with the delicate curls of her hair. 

“I understand Master. I didn’t say it this morning but I believe I feel the same connection you do. I know we’re moving fast but I’m putting my trust in you, and I’ve done worse things in my life. I’m letting myself be free with you. I appreciate you giving me this opportunity,” she told him firmly, hoping to end his doubts. 

Charlie smirked under his red dragon mask, “I knew I chose well,” he told her simply as he once more escorted her to the entrance of the tent.

She could now make out, in the light from the tent, that the frame was made from large white bones. Pansy didn’t realize she was holding her breath until it left her in a rush. She was used to enchanted tents but never one that was as large as a castle's main floor. Her eyes tried to track the flurry of guests but most moved in blurs, swirling around the tent in various forms of the waltz as the most beautiful music played all around them. It swirled through Pansy as Charlie led them gracefully to the other side of the tent. 

Six large thrones sat before them. Charlie passed by the line of people waiting to speak to the occupants in four of the thrones. At the far right were two thrones gilded in gold. Upon them sat a man his body only covered by a calf-length deerskin kilt. His face was obscured by a lion's mask, contrasting with the wooden horns protruding from symmetrically from the sides of his forehead. His skin was a dazzling gold color as if he had been dusted in it. 

The woman seated next to him was wearing a dress that was shaped perfectly to expose her breasts. It looked to be made of moss, and clung to her equally gold skin, like the man next to her, her blond hair sparkled in the light. Her mask was a placid lioness, her eyes shining underneath it as they took in the sights before her. 

Next to her were two empty thrones. They looked to be made of the same bone material as the tent. Upon them were red cushions, made from satin. To the left, the bone thrones were a set of obsidian thrones. In the first one was a male figure his skin paler than any Pansy had seen before. Upon his face was a raven mask, the beak glinting it the light, highlighting it’s sharp edge. 

This man was dressed in only a calf-length kilt as well, but his kilt seemed to be made of a soft grey fur. His black hair reached his waist, a crown of thorns upon his head. What drew Pansy’s eye was the silver-handled dagger he twirled in his hand, his silver gaze staring at the line before him. On the throne next to him sat a woman. Her hair was a mess of tangles reaching her shoulders, it even wrapped around the crown of thorns, masking it slightly. Her eyes were an eerie blue so dark they looked as the night sky did with no stars, or moon twinkling inside it. 

The woman's skin was blacker than her gaze, no material dared touch her skin, aside from the equally sharp raven mask upon her face. Her sharp white teeth made an appearance as she let loose a cruel laugh. A small creature was dancing barefoot on broken glass much to the woman’s delight, causing her to lick her lips at the sight of blood. 

Pansy bit her tongue sensing it was too dangerous to speak in front of these people. Charlie stopped them in front of the bone thrones. Gesturing to Pansy to take the seat nearest the pale man, while he sat without hesitation in the one near the golden woman. A tall man, who resembled a tree, stepped forward before the woman whose arms were covered in black feathers could.

“I present to the gathered courts, The King and Queen of the Seelie court,” his voice boomed slowly to the suddenly silenced room.

Pansy flicked her eyes over to Charlie, taking his lead on how to act. She sat ridged as he did, watching as everyone in the room bowed to the couple in the golden thrones. Before noise could dare fill the space once more the woman spoke up. 

“I present to the gathered courts, The King and Queen of the Unseelie court,” her voice was as loud as the tree man’s but had the effect of nails on a chalkboard. 

To their credit, none of the guests flinched as they bowed to the harsh gazes of the Unseelie royalty. Pansy held still as a third figure approached. They were as tall as a house-elf but looked very much like a dragon. The dragon turned to the crowd, standing as tall as they could. 

“I present to the gathered courts, the appointed King and his future Queen of the Dragon courts,” the voice came out with a cloud of smoke that quickly dissipated. 

Pansy couldn’t believe her eyes as she realized everyone was bowing to Charlie and herself. Her breath quickened slightly only to calm as a firm hand clasped her right one. His green gaze met hers his eyes saying he would explain everything once the event was through.


	5. Rules from the Dragon King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy experiences her first Fae ball and everything that comes with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there's mentions of violence and blood in this chapter, also smut. 
> 
> This was written for day 15 of the random prompt-word rule
> 
> This is not beta'd
> 
> Disclaimer: everything but my Oc's belongs to J.K Rowling.

“Rule one, pet. Don’t use names, not yours, not mine, no one’s.” Charlie husked in Pansy’s ear as his hand caressed her thigh as he leaned into her. 

“What are the other rules?” she whispered, her spine rigid as she leaned into him. 

She could feel multiple pairs of eyes on them as they conversed. Shortly after they shared a look, he leaned in closely pulling her away from the man on her left. The music had quickly returned once they were all introduced. The line had stayed back as if by an invisible force. The beings and humans chatted amongst themselves as they waited, not daring to push forward, though Pansy was unsure why. 

“Rule two, eat nothing, drink nothing. As politely as possible, refuse even if it’s from one of the royals or me. You must refuse, understand, pet?” his nails dug lightly into her thigh causing a hiss to escape her. 

“Yes, Master.” Her answer was breathless as her eyes darted over the creatures carrying around trays filled with exotic foods and the most enchanting goblets she had ever laid her eyes on. She turned her eyes quickly, trying to ignore how parched she was suddenly. 

“Rule three only dance with me or the other royals. You mustn't refuse them but you can refuse all others. You also leave all answering of the subject's wishes to me. The final rule is to do as I say and use your safe words if it all becomes too much.” He listened for her reply before straightening in his throne. 

Charlie’s hand moved from her thigh to the back of her dress. His eyes asking permission before he unlaced the dress. Her eyes shone back with excitement as she inclined her head slightly. Within seconds her ball gown was stripped from her and placed neatly behind the dragon bone thrones. Pansy showed no emotion as she sat exposed only a white thong covering the treasure between her legs.

She wasn’t completely bare, her neck decorated by a diamond-encrusted choker, emeralds sparkling in a row in the center of it. From her ears hung spikes of emerald catching the light as she turned her head. Upon her wrists rested slave bracelets, her right one had a natural cut sapphire in the ring with the part clinging to her wrist as silver rings held an array of smaller polished sapphires. The left hand was also silver but the stones were amethyst. She had a large collection of jewels from growing up in a prominent pureblood household but these had always called out to her most.

Once he undressed her and saw his pet settled, the Dragon King waved his hand. Pansy felt a wave of magic wash through the room. With a surge the line sprang forward, the gossip and chattering halting as all attention in the line turned to the royals once more. Pansy embodied everything she had once been at pureblood balls. Her spine straightened as her hands relaxed against the throne giving away no discomfort. 

She stayed silent as her Master had instructed, but she absorbed the requests that were asked of the five royales. The couple in the black thrones were cruel, twisting the wishes of their subjects to cause pain. The couple in gold seemed to be equally cruel but hid it under twinkling laughter and half-truths. Food and drink passed around steadily, each time something ended up in her hand she would pass it to Charlie without a word. 

He would, in turn, pass the item to the dragon creature that introduced them. The creature stood behind Charlie's throne, whispering things in his ear on occasion. The night went on steadily with multiple wishes being turned away or half granted by the Dragon King. Most of the subjects that came to him were dragon in nature, with very few others asking anything of him. 

“I think you would like a dance,” a deep voice whispered near Pansy’s ear startling her slightly. 

She attempted to hide it as she turned her head to the left. Her hazel eyes met a satisfied smile full of sharp teeth peeking out from under the black beak. From this, she could tell she hadn’t hidden anything at all and only delighted the king with her fear. Remembering the rules Pansy ignored her instincts and slipped her hand into his now empty one. The dagger had made its way to the Unseelie Queen's hand so she could carve out the heart of one of her subjects who had offered it to her.

Pansy’s eyes danced away from the dying creature soaking the floor and queen in crimson. Her eyes back on the Unseelie King she rose easily from the throne, feeling entering her limbs once more. Pansy on instinct didn’t look back to her Master. Everything in her screamed not to be rude. 

At the center of the room, his nails dug deeply into her lower back as he began to lead her in a classical waltz, nothing like they did at the Yule ball. Her feet moved with his easily, her eyes trained on his chest as he towered over her. Pansy felt herself go into a trance as the music changed and the dance became more complicated. Making no move she followed the king’s lead even as she felt ice forming on her skin where he was touching her. 

“I would like my Queen back,” the Dragon King spoke, his voice deeper than Pansy had ever heard it but non- threatening. 

Pansy was startled to see everyone but the royals and their personal servants had left the tent. She felt the trance wash away as Charlie made contact with her. The Unseelie King, slowly removed his nails from her back, his surprisingly long tongue lapping up her blood. 

“She’s not your Queen yet,” the Unseelie King replied with a cruel smirk as he joined his Queen, who was now covered completely in crimson.

Pansy wondered how many hearts the Unseelie Queen had cut out but her thoughts were interrupted as a twinkling voice spoke up. 

“Yes Dragon King, she’s not yours yet. Why don’t you give us a show of ownership before we make our way back to our kingdoms? It shall be a parting gift...a show of respect,” the Seelie Queen gushed her voice sounding of soft bells as she spoke. 

The four royals gave Charlie little choice, that much was clear to Pansy immediately. Still, she let out a gasp as her Master pulled her roughly to his bone throne. It was then she noticed he had changed. Now he was wearing only a kilt as the other kings were, his was made of dragonhide she could tell clearly as the red texture opened to reveal his throbbing cock. 

Slender fingers covered in blood reached out removing Pansy’s panties, the slick fluid transferring to her pale skin in the process. A wet body pressed against her back as her thong hit the tent floor. Golden fingers reached out twisting her nipples painfully. Sound refused to leave her throat as the blood coated fingers began strumming at the sensitive bundle between her legs. 

“Enough,” the Dragon King growled as he ripped Pansy from between the two queen’s grasps. 

Her cry of pleasure pierced the air as Charlie impaled her upon his cock. Her slick made it easy for him to slide her down to the base. With half-lidded eyes she looked upon the royals. They were staring back with a hunger that thrilled and scared her to her core. With her cunt tightening around his cock the Dragon King began ramming her aggressively up and down on his cock. 

Pansy was too lost for words, her body feeling more than she thought was possible. Her nails dug into the bone throne as she was used as a doll. Hazel eyes took in the sadistic coupling of the royals in front of them, their eyes never leaving her. Both watching and being watched ramped her desire higher. Tears streamed under her mask after the third orgasm, as her Master continued his assault on her clit as he angled her, his cock now ramming against the perfect spot inside her warmth. 

Instead of breaking, Pansy dug her nails deeper into the bone. With a roar the Dragon King found his release, his seed spilling deeply inside her cunt, spraying the walls of her womb. Her breath came out in pants as she shut her eyes to collect herself. 

As her eyes opened she was shocked to find themselves in the field once more, fully dressed. She would think she imagined everything but her body felt so boneless Pansy knew she could never imagine pleasure like that. 

“Let’s return to my flat and I’ll explain everything,” Charlie told her as he placed the rag he clutched in her hand.


	6. Confessions and proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy gets an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written for day 20- Guitar
> 
> This is not beta'd

“Do you play?” Pansy asked as she pointed to the guitar in the corner of his room. 

She knew they needed to discuss what happened and how they even came to be in such a situation. A strong urge to avoid the whole conversation welled up inside her. Crossing her arms over her chest she wandered around his room, trying to focus on anything but there was only the furniture and guitar. Walking over she picked up the wooden instrument, surprised by how light it was. She’d never held one before but always thought they were meatier. 

“On occasion,” Charlie murmured as he took the guitar from her, directing her to the bed. “I know what happened is really overwhelming but I want to say you made me so proud, pet. I’m not sure where to start,” he sighed resting his head on her lap. 

“The beginning probably,” Pansy answered reluctantly as her finger stroked through his thick red locks. 

“I was always different from everyone growing up, that was made especially clear when I started going to Hogwarts and I was so much more interested in the magical creatures, rather than my classmates or other subjects. I had a few friends but none I was super close to. When I saw my first dragon, I knew then that I’d do whatever I needed to be a part of the lives of these magnificent beasts. I was the first Weasley not to finish schooling but after my sixth year, I just couldn’t see myself wasting any more time there. Much to my mom’s displeasure I packed up and hunted for my spot in the world.”

Charlie adjusted slightly before continuing. “I found the dragon refuge in Romania. It was this instant connection to the dragons and the people. I’ve got many close friends there but more so dragons I’d do anything for. We’re always finding more, trying to protect as many as we can. After being there and working hard for around five years I was let in on a secret. There is as you saw tonight, a whole race of dragons that can communicate with us, are human-sized and even walk on their hind legs most of the time. I became fast friends with many of them, and visit the village frequently to check for any sick or wounded.”

“It was only a year ago that I was honored by being made The Dragon King. This had shocked me but felt so right in my soul I had to accept. About seven months ago I was informed I need to find a queen or be exiled. I can’t describe the pain that just the thought of it happening causes. I’ve been looking ever since and not once did anyone stands out until I saw you. When I met the fae courts four months ago I was informed of the ball. If I hadn’t shown up with you I probably would’ve been convinced to marry one of the faes. That’s something I don’t think I would survive.”

“I know this is a lot to take in and the shittest way to propose. I would like it if you married me though. Not just because of the panic around this. I will give you time to think about it though,” Charlie finished his gaze meeting hers. 

Pansy nodded tugging softly at her Master’s hair, “yes I’ll think on it,”


	7. Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone stops by the flat unannounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written for day 25- Vampire
> 
> This is not beta'd

“Is there a vampire court?” Pansy asked hours later as she laid her head on Charlie’s chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. 

“Not that I’ve been made aware of. They’re pretty solitary from what I recall. I’ve never actually met a vampire before, have you?”

“No, but I heard there was one at Hogwarts during my sixth year. Some wizard who had lived with vampires had decided to bring one,” she shook her head.

Moving to leave the bed Pansy gave a cry as she was pulled back down. “Where do you think you’re going, my pet?” Charlie asked as he pinned her lightly beneath him. 

“To get some food. We’ve been in bed all day,” she laughed as her stomach confirmed her statement with a growl. 

Smirking, he leaned down capturing her mouth with his. She returned it eagerly before pushing on him. Getting the message Charlie let her up, quick to follow after her. Making it to the icebox first she opened it with ease. Going through the contents she grabbed out some eggs, cheese, and meat. Turning she tried not to drop anything in surprise as her eyes took in the form of Ron Weasley standing by the floo. 

“What the bloody hell are you doing here? Why are you both naked?” Ron questioned incredulously as he stood in his brother’s flat. 

“Well as this is my flat she’s here cause I want her to be and we’re naked cause I wanted us to be,” Charlie said, not batting an eye or moving to cover up, only moving to hide Pansy’s naked body from his little brother’s view. 

Ron didn’t know what to say turning around to get the view of his brothers junk out of his eyesight. “I stopped by to hang out and let you know mum wants you to come by for dinner tonight before you go back to Romania. I’ll just wait here while you both get dressed,” he explained his eyes focused on the fire. 

Pansy tried to walk calmly to the bedroom but let out a laugh as Charlie began chasing her. She slapped at him playfully, before asking him to stop, she didn’t want an audience after all. 

“You didn’t seem to mind earlier this morning,” Charlie joked before relenting and pulling on some clothes. 

He watched as she transfigured her dress into a less formal number before slipping it on. A smirk crossed his face as he noticed she kept off the panties. He would have to get his brother out quickly, so he could have his way with his pet before dinner. Charlie blocked her path before she could leave. Making sure his brother wasn’t watching, he slid his hand up her dress, cupping her cunt. 

“Be a good girl, play nice with my kid brother and I’ll place nice with you afterward, pet,” Charlie whispered as he teased his fingers over her clit. 

“I’ll try, Master,” she whispered her legs clenching around his palm. 

With a smile he let her go, taking her hand as he led the way back to the kitchen. They found Ron sitting on the couch looking bored out of his mind. Pansy went straight to cooking, not paying the younger of the two Weasleys any mind. It didn’t take long before she had made three omelets. Charlie had spent the time talking with Ron, loud enough for Pansy to hear. It was mostly about Ron’s life. 

Pansy was only mildly interested in Ron’s tales as an Auror. Interrupting his newest tale she announced there was food before she sat down at the small kitchen table. She tucked into her eggs keeping her gaze on her plate. 

“Didn’t think someone like you would cook,” Ron mumbled as he took a bit of his food. 

Pansy turned a glare upon him about to his out a retort when she felt Charlie squeeze her thigh under the table. Biting back her retort she plastered a fake smile on her face. 

“I manage,” she told him, barely keeping the venom from her voice. 

“It’s good,” he said between bites, devouring the food quickly, not noticing her ire. 

Her smile turned genuine as she glanced at Charlie. He returned her smile, his eyes shining with a hint of pride. “Pansy will be joining us for dinner,” he told his little brother. 

Ron tried not to choke on his food as he inhaled. He sputtered a bit, coughing as he banged at the table before he was able to breathe clearly once more. “Are you insane, after everything this family has been through? You really think mum’s going to welcome her with open arms?” Ron hissed outraged. 

“She wasn’t involved and you know it. She also left all that behind even renounced her family after the war. You will accept her and so will the rest of the family because she could be my future wife,” Charlie told his brother, his voice calm and authoritative. 

For her part Pansy sat there, letting the brother’s talk it out. She tried not to let Ron’s words cut her. She’d heard worse over the years, but Charlie was right there was a chance she would say yes. Possibly more than a chance. Her eyes followed as Ron stood abruptly from the table. 

“How long have you even been seeing her? What if she just wants all the money you’re making at the dragon refuge, does she even like dragons? What do you even know about her? You know what I know about her! She’s a bully, a conniving bitch, and she’ll cling to the richest thing around her!” Ron yelled at his brother, his outrage at the possible engagement clear. 

“I know her more than you do brother and those are dangerous words to be spewing about her. I suggest you leave and cool down because we will both be at dinner tonight. Whether you like it or not,” Charlie rose, standing a few inches shorter than Ron, but still able to intimidate his brother. 

Ron scoffed pushing his way past his brother. “We’ll see what mum thinks of all this,” Ron called out before flooing away. 

“I’m sorry, pet. My family has been through a lot and Ron’s still not processed it none of us has, but I don’t think the others will be as blind as him,” he told her, looking towards the fireplace. 

When he turned back he didn’t expect to see Pansy crying. With a frown, he picked her up, easily carrying her to his bed. He shushed her sobs as he undressed her, then himself before slipping them comfortably in bed. He wrapped her in his arms, her tears coating the hair on his chest. Charlie paid it no mind, letting her cry it out. He wondered when the girl had last cried. 

“Will you talk to me about that?” Charlie asked as he felt her finally calm down. 

“I don’t know how to articulate it. There are just so many feelings in one. How am I going to be your wife if your family doesn't accept me? I feel such guilt for the war, I didn’t kill but I was still on the wrong side. I was so blind for so many years, how do I make up for all that?” Pansy murmured into his chest. 

“My wife, huh pet? So is that a yes?” he teased her, gripping her chin lightly so he could meet her gaze.

“Yes,” she whispered, a blush setting in as she grinned up at him.


	8. Invite to the Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy and Charlie are invited to dinner at the Burrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for day 26- Join
> 
> This is not Beta'd

“As for everything else,” Charlie whispered as he pinned her on her back, “we will work out those feelings together, in Romania. If my family doesn’t accept you it won’t matter much as I don’t see them terribly often,” he explained as he traced his lips along the side of her neck. 

Pansy shivered beneath him, her worries floating away under his touch. She had a trust in him she had never felt before, a voice in the back of her head said it was too good to be true but she pushed it away. Focusing instead as her Master made his way between her legs. As he hiked her dress up to her hips, they heard a tapping on the window. 

Turning his head he found the grey barred owl he had gifted his parents last year, pecking at the window. A letter was held tightly in one claw as it perched on the window sill. Moving from the bed, Charlie didn’t bother to cover up as he opened the window, letting in a slight breeze. Summoning an owl treat with a flick of his wand he fed it to the pleasant bird before taking the letter. 

“What is it?” Pansy asked, trying to hide her nerves as she sat up in bed. 

She didn’t bother to hide beneath the sheets, not wanting to show weakness, and having nothing to hide.

“A letter from my mother, saying she looks forward to us joining them for dinner in an hour. Guess I better get back to it,” Charlie growled as he dove towards the bed, causing Pansy to let out a squeak of surprise. 

Less than an hour later Pansy and Charlie arrived at the Burrow freshly cleaned, with new clothes on. Pansy went for a simple ankle-length blue dress that had three-quarter sleeves and a u-shaped neckline for modesty. She wanted to make a good impression on Charlie's parents and the tension was clear in her shoulders.

For his part, Charlie stood beside her, completely at ease. He was dressed down in a red sleeveless shirt and tan leather pants. With an arm around her waist, he squeezed her hip lightly in reassurance before opening the door, not bothering to knock. A waft of warm air, filled with a delicious scent, greeted them. Noise filled the house, before silencing suddenly. 

“Why’d it get so quiet? Oh, Charlie, dear so glad you came,” Mrs. Weasley, a plump older witch Pansy had seen several times by the train, came out in a flurry quickly wrapping her arms around her older son. 

“An’ you dear, Pansy is it, so glad you’re joining us. Don’t you look lovely!” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed before pulling Pansy into the warmest hug she ever had. 

The young witch tried not to cry as Mrs. Weasley pulled away. “Thank you for having me, Mrs. Weasley. Your place is lovely, and that food smells delicious,” Pansy gushed honestly as she looked around. 

Her shoulders tensed once more at the scoff she heard from a room nearby. Mrs. Weasley sent a glare towards the guilty party before turning back to Pansy with a warm smile. 

“Of course, dear, please call me Molly. Why don’t you join me in the kitchen? The other women are in there and Charlie can visit with the boys,” the red-haired woman said as she patted Pansy’s hand gently. 

Looking to Charlie for a moment, she received a small nod while he beamed at his mum. “Go join the womenfolk, I’ll be out here if you need me,” Charlie told her seriously before giving her a kiss and heading for the living room.


	9. Questions for the bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy helps out in the kitchen while getting questioned by her future family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for day 30- Shop
> 
> This is not Beta'd

Pansy tried not to tense up as she entered the kitchen after Mrs. Weasley. She first spotted Ginny Weasley leaning against the counter, her face saying she’d give anything to escape the room. Fleur Delacour was sitting at a small table kneading dough. Pansy had never seen someone so elegant cook before. There was more flour than needed around her and Pansy could tell she was still learning the ropes from Molly. Pansy had to admit she was most surprised to see Luna Lovegood sitting across from Fleur, she was doing one of her thousand-yard stares, which Pansy used to make fun of her for. 

She was equally surprised to see no sign of Hermione Granger. She was slightly relieved as Pansy had bullied Granger the most. Something told her the lioness would hold a grudge, especially with Draco practically stealing her man. Not that Pansy blamed the girl, she’d been a bitch too so many at school. She deserved every ounce of malice anyone had for her. 

Resisting the urge to cross her arms over her chest as three sets of eyes turned their gaze on her. Fleur only looked for a second before turning back to the dough she was now dividing into squares. Ginny’s gaze narrowed, her mouth opening, Luna was the one to interrupt though. 

“Your hair suits you more. I see you’ve found yourself,” the blond said in her usual whimsical voice. 

Much to Pansy’s distaste, she felt a blush heat at the words. Luna always had a way of seeing people for what they are. She in turn either accepted them or paid them no mind, even as they bullied her as Pansy had. Feeling utterly exposed Pansy wasn’t sure how to respond, except to give a simple thanks and a nod. Before anyone could say anything Pansy took the initiative and asked Molly what she could help with. 

“Oh, you can sit next to Luna and chop some fruit for the dessert. I’m going to grill you a bit, fair warning. I want to know who my son is marrying,” the older woman said, as she glanced pointedly at the dragon scale ring Pansy was wearing. She summoned the fruit to the table, along with a knife. 

Pansy took a seat going around the back of the table so she didn’t have to pass Ginny. She didn’t trust the younger woman not to hex her. Pansy started dicing the watermelon slices as she waited for Molly to ask her questions. Her eyes darted over to Fleur who ignored them all as she placed the rolls onto an abnormally large baking sheet. 

“So dear, are you working anywhere?” Molly asked as she took the baking sheet from her daughter-in-law and popped it in the unusually large oven.

“Yes, I work at the shop Twilfitt and Tatting's. I help customers find their desired robes and outfits. I was going to be moving up as a manager and learning to design,” Pansy told her, her eyes focused on the strawberries she was now quartering. 

“Was?” Ginny inquired her brow arched, her eyes narrowed as she gazed at Pansy. 

“Yes, well marrying your brother will have me relocating to Romania,” Pansy said easily as she stopped for a moment to give the younger girl a pointed look. 

“Ahh yes, that will be just grand you mooching off my brother. I’m not surprised he wants to marry a leech, he’s always fancied strange creatures,” Ginny mused, her voice cold and accusatory. 

Pansy couldn’t hold back her eye roll as she moved on to the pineapple that was already cored, only needed to be cubed into smaller bites. “That is your brother’s decision. I will happily get a job in the nearby village or spend my time working with the dragons. If he desires me to care for the house than I will,” Pansy stated simply, not batting an eye at her insults. 

Molly smiled as she handed a bowl to Pansy for the fruit. “Good to hear it dear. Is there anything special you would like to do with your life?” 

“I would like to become a designer. I enjoy how clothes can be used to show a feeling or moment in your timeline,” she answered filling the bowl easily. 

“Enough questions for now mum. Is dinner ready?” Charlie asked with a laugh as he entered the kitchen sniffing the air. 

“Aye’, help me place it on the dining room table,” she told him with a glare as he stopped her from asking about the prospect of children.


End file.
